endless_crusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Class: Augur
Augurs are master Biomancers, capable of entirely changing the characteristics of units. Augurs are often times very helpful with allies who are very specialized, allowing them versatility despite their focused stat build. To become an Augur, you must have Biomancy, Arcane Arts, or Healing. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Class Special: Augury - Choose any two of the following, then choose a Primary Stat and an ally within ( Spell Effect x 0.2 + 5 )m. You can choose the same option multiple times. Muscle Growth - +1 Attack Damage Brain Mass - +2 Spell Effect Photosynthesis - +0.1 MP Regeneration Troll Hide - +0.1 HP Regeneration Dragon's Scales - +0.2 Armor Mirror Skin - +0.3 Spell Resist Raptor Legs - +0.2 Movement Bladed Digits - +5% Critical Hit Damage The targeted unit gains the bonuses chosen for each point of the chosen Primary Stat that they have. This buff lasts 2d4 turns. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Level 0: Anatomical Augmentation - Humanoid party members have Arms, Torsos, and Legs. These body parts can be targeted by your spells, changing them to different forms as additional effects to your spells. When hit with one of your spells, only up to one body part can be changed with that spell at a time, unless you Overcast that spell. Level 1: Essence of Bird - 25 MP - Inserts the essence of a Bird into a unit within ( Spell Effect x 0.2 + 3 )m. If targeting an enemy, turns that enemy into a Chicken until your next turn, and makes them unable to do anything but move 3m in a turn. If targeting an ally, choose one of their Body Parts to target. If targeting Arms, grants the targeted ally Talons until your next turn, granting them + ( Spell Effect x 0.6 ) Attack Damage. If targeting Torso, grants the targeted ally Wings until your next turn, granting them +100% Movement and Flight for the duration. If targeting Legs, grants the ally Scaly Legs, granting them +100% AoE Damage and Disable Resistance until your next turn. If Overcast, durations become doubled instead. Level 1: Prolonged Expirement - You can pay 5 MP per turn to keep your Augmentations applied to certain body parts of allies. Additionally, whenever an Augmented ally scores a kill, you recover +30 MP. Level 3: Essence of Predation - 10 MP - Asserts Natural Predatory Instincts on the Battlefield in a unit within ( Spell Effect x 0.2 + 3 )m. If targeting an enemy, causes all damage to that unit until your next turn to be amplified by + ( Spell Effect x 0.1 )%. If targeting an ally, choose one of their Body Parts to target. If targeting Arms, grants that ally Bear Arms until your next turn, granting them Stun on attack for the duration. If targeting Torso, grants that ally a Lion's Mane, granting them + ( Spell Effect x 0.1 ) Movement and Attack Damage until your next turn. If targeting Legs, grants the ally Wolf Haunches until your next turn, granting them + ( Spell Effect ) Damage on Critical Hit. If Overcast on enemy, amplifies damage by ( Spell Effect x 0.2 )% instead. If Overcast on ally, grants that ally + ( Spell Effect x 0.5 ) Attack Damage until your next turn as well. Level 4: Essence of Turtle - 50 MP - Inserts a Turtle's Tendencies into a unit within ( Spell Effect x 0.2 + 3 )m. If used on an enemy, causes them to have their Base Movement set to 1. If used on an ally, choose one of their Body Parts to target. If targeting Arms, grants that ally the ability to dig until your next turn, making them teleport to a location on the battlefield instantly. If targeting Torso, grants that ally a Turtle Shell, giving them +50% Damage Resistance from Behind while they remain Shielded, and putting a ( Spell Effect x 1.5 ) Hit Point Shield on that ally. If targeting Legs, gives that ally 1 Movement until your next turn, but +50% Spell Effect as well. If Overcast, grants you Damage Immunity until your next turn, and grants your ally immunity as well if targeting an ally. Level 6: Essence of Spider - 30 MP - Inserts a Spider's Body Parts onto a victim within ( Spell Effect x 0.2 + 3 )m. If used on an enemy, causes them to become wrapped in web, giving them -100% Armor and Spell Resist to damage from Spiders, and causing them to leave a 5m radius trail of Web wherever they walk. If used on an ally, choose one of their body parts to target. If targeting Arms, that ally's arms become Spider Arms, and they grow two more of these arms. As long as they keep these arms, they can wield another two hands of weapons. If targeting Torso, that ally gains a spider Abdomen, allowing them to create a 5m radius space of Web around them each turn, and giving them +5% of their Max HP and MP regenerated per turn while in web while they keep the Abdomen. If targeting Legs, gives the ally Spider Legs and causes them to grow two more legs. Spider Legs grant the bearer +100% Movement, which becomes +300% Movement while in Web. If Overcast on enemy, you can augment any number of your Body Parts to become Spider Parts instead. If Overcast on ally, you can augment any of that ally's Body Parts to become Spider Parts instead. Level 7: Proud of My Work - As long as an ally has an Augmentation on them, they have +10% Manasteal, but the Mana they would gain from this skill is instead transferred to the Augur. Passively grants you +5 MP Regeneration. Level 10: Essence of Dragon - 150 MP - The Augur attempts to shove the fiery soul of a Dragon inside a unit within ( Spell Effect x 0.2 + 3 )m. If used on an enemy, causes them to lose 50% of their Current HP. If used on an ally, choose one of their body parts to target. If targeting Arms, grants the unit + ( Spell Effect x 1.5 )% Attack Damage and Pure Damage dealt on attack instead of Physical Damage until your next turn. If targeting Torso, grants the unit Dragon's Maw until your next turn, which causes all spells cast by unit with Dragon's Maw to also shoot a jet of flame in a 20m line, dealing ( Target's Spell Effect x 0.5 ) Pure Damage to all units hit. If targeting Legs, grants the unit Dragon's Size, causing that unit to become twenty times larger, and granting them + ( Movement x 3.5 ) Attack Damage until your next turn. If Overcast, you recover 100 MP.